User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusement Parks - Chapter 14
Chapter Fourteen Kellan tells about Kristen about his past “Who are you talking about, Elizabeth?” asked Kellan, coming over. “Robert” replied Elizabeth. “Speaking of Robert, he wants to see you” said Kellan, poking Kristen softly in the arm. “Alright” said Kristen sitting up. Elizabeth helped Kristen onto Kellan’s back and once she was safely on, Kellan walked into the garden. “Kristen, I know Robert, Ashley, Peter and Elizabeth have told you their stories, so do you mind hearing mine?” asked Kellan. “No, of course not” replied Kristen. Kellan grinned and walked a little slower. “I was born Kellan McDale in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1917, my eyes were bright blue before it happened and I was turned in 1935 at the age of eighteen. I had what my parents considered a wild adolescence; never one to worry about the consequences, I ran with the wrong crowd that drunk, gambled, and womanized” said Kellan. “A lot of people were like that, it’s normal for some” said Kristen. “Not much has changed now a days” said Kellan. “I was always a help to my family, however. I was an excellent hunter and woodsman, and always kept the family supplied with game. When I was out on a routine hunting trip in the Smoky Mountains, I was attacked by a large black bear. I was close to losing consciousness when I thought I heard a second bear fighting with the first. I figured they were battling over who would get my corpse” said Kellan. Kristen shuddered. “Not pretty, is it?” asked Kellan. “No” replied Kristen shaking her head. “Then the growling stopped and I felt like I was flying. I managed to open my eyes and saw what I thought was an angel. When the transformation began and the fiery agony spread through my body, I was sure I’d died and gone to hell” said Kellan. “The angel was Nikki” said Kristen. “Yeah” said Kellan smiling to himself. “When the pain left me, I learned what had really happened to me. In my delirium, I’d seen Nikki as an angel and Peter as God, but in fact they were both vampires – and now I was a vampire, too. I took the truth in stride; I was never one to worry about situations outside of my control. I continue to think of Nikki as my angel” said Kellan. “That sounds nice” said Kristen. “With my naturally happy nature, I adjusted easily to the idea of being a vampire. Learning to control myself, however, was a more difficult challenge. In the years just after my transformation, I was often unable to resist human blood. The Simons were forced to move often until I learned to restrain myself” said Kellan. “But you’re alright now” said Kristen. “Yeah, it took years of practice through” said Kellan. “I genuinely bonded with all the members of my new family, aside from my dietary lapses, also made their lives more comfortable. My easygoing nature brought out Robert’s more optimistic side, and Nikki became a different person altogether” said Kellan. “Robert never told me that” said Kristen. “I’m surprised at him. I thought he would told you that” said Kellan. “See Robert, I told you, Kellan would tell her he’s story and so would Peter and Elizabeth” came Ashley’s voice. Kristen blinked and looked around. They were in a small green patch of the woods. Robert, Ashley and Jackson were standing a few feet in front of them. Kellan set Kristen down of her feet. Jackson came over and he and Kellan each placed one of Kristen’s arms around their shoulders. “What are you doing?” asked Kristen. “We’re gonna try and get the feeling back into your legs” replied Kellan. “See if we can get you walking” said Jackson. With that Kellan and Jackson started to walk Kristen around in circles. Kristen put one foot in front of the other. After a few minutes, Kellan and Jackson let go of her. Kristen stood there without a support. “I’m standing” she said smiling. Ashley walked up behind her while Robert moved to stand in front of her. “You can do it” said Robert and held out his hands. Kristen understood and started to walk slowly towards him. When she was almost there, Robert took her by the hands and pulled her in his chest. He held her there for a moment. Then he turned back to face Ashley and she started to walk slowly back to her. This time Robert walked behind her. Kristen was nearly there when she tripped and fell into Ashley’s arms. “I was walking!” exclaimed Kristen feeling like her heart would burst. From behind a tree Peter, Elizabeth and Nikki were watching. Category:Blog posts